


An Emerald Knight in Charm City

by Mayasco



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Powerless (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasco/pseuds/Mayasco
Summary: All of the heroes in Charm City have left, causing more villains to arrive and crime to skyrocket. Many people have left because of this very reason. Days have gone by, but Emily, along with some of her friends, have still stayed. Lucky for them, because they are about to get help in the form of a new hero for the city. One that nobody in their right mind would have thought they would get. A Green Lantern. Not just any Green Lantern. No, this is the Torchbearer, Kyle Rayner.





	1. A New Hope in Charm City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have gone by since there have been no heroes in Charm City. Crime has gone up as expected. The moral of the citizens is at an all-time low. They need something to make things better. They need someone to make things better. And someone will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place post episode 9, so the last three episodes, that were supposed to air but didn't, haven't happened yet and will probably not happen. There will a point in this chapter where bold is used for the text, just know that that will be Emily reading Wend'y email out loud, so bold will be Wendy's words.

_Emily’s New Apartment_

Emily wakes up from a good night’s rest. She just moved finished moving into her new apartment the night before. She gets out of bed, and proceeds to start her morning routine. She enters her small kitchen, in her black pencil skirt, black blazer, white button-up shirt, and black heels, and begins to make herself some scrambled eggs and bacon. She finishes, sits down at her small table and turns her television on. She changes it to News 52, and sees the news anchor, Vanessa Rogers, reporting on Jack O Lantern causing mayhem in Charm City.

 

Vanessa takes a deep breath and begins reading off the teleprompter. “Today marks the fourth day that Charm City has found itself without a hero. With the Olympian joining the Global Guardians and Green Fury joining the Justice League International, Charm City is even more in need of help than before. With Jack O Lantern continuing his random acts of terror, new villains deciding to make our city their new playground, and no hero stepping up to help, I have to ask, ‘How much longer can this city stay standing?’”

 

Emily does not want to admit it, but she agrees with Vanessa. This city has gotten worse these last couple of days with no heroes around. Petty crime has skyrocketed, as expected, but the new villains have been causing so much more property damage, thefts, assaults, and murders. She even has heard rumors that a crime family is trying to set up shop in Charm City. Emily is usually a very upbeat positive person, but everyday where things don’t change, she finds it that much harder to keep her smile. Emily turns off her television and continues eating in silence. She finishes, gets her things, and exits her apartment. She closes her door and almost immediately trips on a box.

 

“Oh my God, are you ok?” heard Emily. She looks up and sees an incredibly attractive, 5'11, light olive-skinned guy in a USC shirt and jeans come out of the apartment across from her. He extends his hand to help her up and she takes it. “You’re ok, right? You’re not going to sue me, are you?” he says. Emily thinks he’s joking, but she sees some genuine concern in his face.

 

“No, I’m good. It’s my fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going. Then again, I didn’t really expect there to be a box right outside my apartment door.” Emily notices that the box is slightly smushed. “There was nothing valuable or fragile in that box, was there?”

 

He looks down at the box. “What, that one? No. Just some sketch pads and stuff like that. Nothing too important.” He looks back at Emily. “You’re sure you’re ok, right?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” says Emily. “So, just moving in?”

 

“Yeah, it’s my first day here in Charm City,” he responds.

 

“Are you just moving in, because it’s,” she looks at her watch, “eight o’clock in morning? What time did you get here?”

 

“Well, let’s see. It’s 8 A.M. now, I know I’ve been unpacking for about 20-30 minutes, so I’m guessing 7:30 A.M,” he answers.

 

“Where are you coming from?” asks Emily.

 

He responds, “New York City.” This surprises Emily. As much as she loves it here in Charm City, she does not understand why anyone would leave New York City for Charm City, especially the way things are now.

 

“I’m sorry if this sounds a bit mean, but why the hell would you leave New York City to come live here in Charm City especially now since we’re heroless?” she asks.

 

“Funny you should say that. Um, so you mentioned that Charm City is heroless, so a lot of crime has started taking place. Well, that also makes it very cheap to live here, since everyone’s either left or is dead, god rest their souls. And, I’m a freelance artist, so money has always been a bit of an issue for me, but luckily now I have this pretty nice rent-controlled apartment.”

 

“Wait, your apartment is rent controlled?” asks Emily.

 

“Yeah. Isn’t yours?” he responds. Emily shakes her head. “Oh, well when did you move in?”

 

“Five days ago,” answers Emily.

 

“Oh, so like before the city started going to Hell. Well, since a bunch of people have started leaving, the landlord really needed tenants, so they didn’t really have any leverage in the negotiations, especially since a pretty business savvy friend of mine gave me a few pointers.”

Emily extends her hand. “Well, for as long as we still have one, welcome to the neighborhood. I’m your new neighbor, Emily Locke.”

 

Her neighbor shakes her hand. “Thank you, Emily Locke. And, even though you’ve been here a little longer than I have and I’m assuming no one has welcomed you here since this entire floor was empty when I was negotiating except for your apartment, I would like to welcome you to the neighborhood as well. I’m _your_ new neighbor, Kyle Rayner.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Kyle.” Emily starts leaving. “Well, I’ll see you later, I have to go to work. That is if there is even still a work to go to.”

 

Emily reaches the elevator and pushes the button. Kyle reaches down, grabs the box Emily tripped over, and stands back up. “Y’know, call me an optimist, but I think things are going to start getting a little better around here,” Kyle says.

 

“I hope so,” responds Emily. She watches him go into his apartment and then she enters the elevator. She really does hope Kyle is right, because she is really finding it a bit hard to stay an optimist in Charm City.

 

_Wayne Securities_

Emily exits the elevator at her work to get to her floor. She can really feel the joy has left Wayne Securities. She sees Teddy and Ron, and the smile returns. She approaches them. If there is one thing that can still bring a smile to Emily’s face it’s her friends Ron, Teddy, and …. “Hey, where’s Wendy?”

 

“You didn’t hear? Wendy’s gone,” says Ron. He continues, “She left last night. Didn’t you receive her text?” Emily shakes her head.

 

“Well, what about her email?” asks Teddy. Emily, once again, shakes her head. “Oh damn. Well, here you can read it on my phone.” Teddy opens up his email on his phone and hands it to Emily.

 

She begins to read the email out loud, “’ **To my closest friends.’** Well that’s a bit hurtful. ‘ **I’m leaving Charm City. I have spent long enough enduring the lawlessness here, and I just can’t take it anymore.’** Long enough? It was only three days before she left.”

 

“Well actually, she sent that at 6 P.M., so she didn’t technically make it the full day,” says Ron.

 

Emily continues reading the email. “ **’I have used my family’s money to get out of here and get a comfy new penthouse in Metropolis.’** Wait a minute. Wendy’s rich?”

 

“I know. Shocked us too. We looked it up. Turns out, her family owns Plantour Cosmetics, the largest facility for testing cosmetics on chimpanzees in the world.,” says Ron.

 

“Yeah, can you believe it? I’ve lost track the amount of checks we covered for her. Turns out she wasn’t broke, she was just cheap,” says Teddy.

“Plantour Cosmetics. Wasn’t that just named ‘Forbes Most Cartoonishly Evil Company?” asks Emily. Both Teddy and Ron nod, confirming that it is. Emily continues reading. “ **’This will probably be my last correspondence with you, because I’m either going to forget all about you or you will have died because you opted to stay in Charm City.’** Wow, not really holding back her opinions here. **‘Goodbye. And P.S. do not forward this email to Emily, as it will hurt her feelings and I cannot have that.’** Oh, that’s actually kind of sweet.” Emily lowers her hand with the phone a bit.

 

“Keep reading,” says Ron as he lifts her hand back up.

 

Emily listens to Ron. “ **’Because if that happens, she’s going to try to come and stop me, and the last thing I need before leaving is her chirper Philadelphian ass to annoy me.’** That was less sweet.” She hands back Teddy’s phone. “Well, now one of my friends, or at least someone who I thought was my friend, has left me. Are you two going to leave too?”

 

“Emily,” says Ron. “we’re not leaving.” He gives her a side hug on her left, which causes her to smile. “We’re going to stay right here. Right, Teddy?”

 

“Of course.” Teddy gives Emily a side hug on her right. “We’re not going anywhere. Unless things don’t get better, then I’m only here for like another week, tops. But other than that, we’re going to be right here with you.”

 

Emily says, smile fading, “Thanks, Teddy.”

 

Teddy, not sensing Emily insincerity, says, “You’re welcome.” Both he and Ron let go of Emily and go to their respective desks. Emily heads to her office, when she hears what she can only describe as an elderly woman screaming. She turns around to see Van coming out of his office, looking dejected.

 

“You know. You would think that when a Wayne is in danger, their family would come bail them out. But no!” hollers Van.

 

“What’s the matter, Van?” asks Emily.

 

“What’s the matter? The matter is I was just told by Bruce that as long as Wayne Securities is standing I have to stay in Charm City. Well actually, it was Bruce’s secretary that was told to relay the message to me, but it still came from him directly. So, basically Emily, I’m screwed, and I have stay in this taint of a city for longer than I expected.” Van crosses his fingers. “Unless, one of those deranged maniacs finally comes to their senses and tries to burn this place to ground.”

 

As soon as Van says it, Jack O’Lantern shows up just outside of Wayne Securities. “Citizens of Charm City! You have been abandoned by your heroes. Fear not, for I will never abandon you. So here, feel the warmth of my heart … and my balls … of fire.” He throws a fire ball at Wayne Securities.

 

Van is excited. “Yes, finally. It’s about damn time. Take it all down Jack O’Lantern.”

 

Jackie comes up behind Van. “You do realize that as long as you’re in this building, if he destroys it, you’ll die too?”

 

Realization hits Van. “No. No, I did not.” Van hears people get into the elevator. “Wait, hold the elevator.” The employees close the elevator doors. “You freakin cowards.” Van repeatedly pushes the elevator call button. “C’mon. C’mon. C’mon.”

 

Jackie says, “Well, all of superheroes are gone, a supervillain is right outside, and our ‘fearless leader’ is trying his hardest to abandon us. This is how we’re going to die.”

 

Jack O’Lantern throws another fireball at Wayne Securites, and everyone prepares to get hit. The elevator door finally opens, and Van struts inside. “I bid you all farewell. Haha. It’s been not nice knowing…” Van stops talking when a green baseball bat hits the fireball back at Jack O’Lantern, stunning him. “Oh my God,” says Van as he exits the elevator walks towards the window next to everyone else, who are also in shock.

 

“Was that…” Ron says. He didn’t get a chance to finish because, out of nowhere, someone flies towards Jack O’Lantern and knocks him down to the ground. Everyone rushes outside to the balcony and sees that a fight between Jack O’Lantern and the mysterious figure has ensued down there.

 

“Someone turn on the news,” screams Van. Everyone run towards the television and quickly change the channel to News 52, where the field reporter Daniel Mulaney is covering the fight.

 

“It’s amazing what is going on right now,” says Daniel. “It would seem that a Green Lantern is fighting Jack O’Lantern.” A fireball is thrown in Daniel’s direction, but the Green Lantern creates a cannon construct that absorbs the fireball. He then punches Jack O'Lantern in both of his eyes, and then makes the cannon fire the fireball back at Jack O’Lantern, once again hitting him with his own fireball. “Oh my God. It would seem that I was about to die, but Green Lantern saved me. Green Lantern saved me!” The fight quickly ends when the Green Lantern creates a construct of himself behind Jack O’Lantern, which pulls his coat causing Jack O’Lantern to fall. The Green Lantern then creates a fire extinguisher construct, uses on Jack O’Lantern extinguishing the fireballs he was making. The Green Lantern picks Jack O’Lantern up, takes off his Lantern mask which takes away his powers, and hands him over to the police. “Green Lantern saved the day. Let’s see if we can’t get a quick word from him,” says Daniel as he and his cameraman, along with other news reporters from other local news station, run up to the Green Lantern.

 

“This is awesome,” says Teddy.

 

Ron hits Teddy on the arm. “Shut up, Teddy. The Green Lantern is about to speak.”

 

All the news reporters reach Green Lantern, who is taken off-guard by this. “Oh ok. This is happening,” says the Green Lantern. Too many people are talking at the same time, so he can’t hear what anyone is saying. “Excuse me!” shouts the Green Lantern, causing everyone to stop talking. “Sorry for shouting. It’s just that, you all were talking at the same time, so I couldn’t really understand any of you. I would just like to say something that hopefully answers some questions, and more than likely createsmore. Ok here goes.” The Green Lantern clears his throat. “Hello, good people of Charm City. As you can all tell by now, I am a Green Lantern. You have all been heroless for too long now, and I am here to remedy that. So, for the foreseeable future, you will all be under my protection. You are heroless no more. Goodbye. I’ll talk to you all soon.” With that, the Green Lantern flies away.

 

Everyone at Wayne Securities is silent. Jackie is the first one to speak up. “Oh my God. We have a Green Lantern.”

 

Teddy can still not believe it. “ _We_ have a _Green Lantern_?”

 

“WE HAVE A GREEN LANTERN!!!” exclaims Van. Everyone, but Emily, cheers. Emily sits there, on an office chair, in silence as everyone around starts celebrating. Teddy and Ron are hugging and jumping together. Van went to office and popped open a bottle of Cognac that he had hidden in the bottom left drawer of his desk. Even Jackie is smiling, which is as close to celebrate as she will get.

 

Under her breath, Emily say “Wow, maybe things will get better after all.” And just like that, her smile has returned to her face and who knows if it’s ever going to go away this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think. Write your opinions down in the comment section below. Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings, I can take it. If I made any mistakes when it comes to grammar, spelling, etc., tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I can.


	2. An Embarrassing Moment in Charm City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily gets, somewhat, roped into a conversation that leads to a bit of an embarrassing moment with the Green Lantern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place only a few hours later from the first chapter. Just letting you all know.

 

 

_Wayne Securities_

Emily, still smiling, is hard at work in her office. It may sound crazy, but, to her at least, things here in Charm City are already starting to be better simply with the Green Lantern’s appearance. Or at least, everyone else seems to be better. Everything is not so doom and gloom anymore, and everyone can feel it. Emily looks up from her computer screen and sees Jackie standing up, looking at Teddy, Ron, and Van having a passionate, or possibly heated, discussion out on the balcony. She exits her office and stands next to Jackie.

 

“Hey, what’s going on with them?” asks Emily, who is still smiling.

 

Jackie is about to answer, but then she sees Emily’s face. “Oh my God. Have you been smiling this entire time?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” responds Emily.

 

“Why?” asks Jackie.

 

“Why wouldn’t I, Jackie? We’ve got a new hero in Charm City and he’s a Green Lantern. I figured everyone would be happy about that,” says Emily.

 

“Of course, we are. But you haven’t stopped smiling since you saw him. I mean, you smiled a lot before, but this is ridiculous,” says Jackie.

 

“Well, I’m happy Jackie. Sue me,” says Emily. “Anyway, you never answered my question.”

 

“As far as I can tell, they’re arguing about which Green Lantern we should have gotten instead,” responds Jackie. “Me personally, I would have wanted the red-haired one. He seems like my kind of guy.”

 

“Are you serious?” asks Emily, smile dropping just a little. Jackie nods. “C’mon, let’s go set these guys straight.” She starts walking towards the trio.

 

Jackie stays where she is. “Nah, you can handle that.” She walks back to her desk. Emily looks back at Jackie. “Go on. You got this covered,” says Jackie.

 

Emily turns back towards Teddy, Ron, and Van and continues walking towards the balcony. Once she gets there, she crosses her arms and asks, “Ok, what’s this about you three complaining about Green Lantern?”

 

“We’re not complaining. We’re excited that we have a Green Lantern protecting the city” responds Ron.

 

“Oh. Ok good,” says Emily, who’s smile is starting to return.

 

“Yeah, Emily. We’re just merely saying how much cooler it would have been if we had gotten any of the other Green Lanterns instead of this one,” states Teddy. And just like that the smile’s gone again.

 

“Really?” asks Emily. “You can’t be serious?”

 

“Yeah, we’re serious. I mean, don’t you have a preferred Green Lantern?” asks Teddy.

 

“Not when it comes to one who is willing to protect our city. No. I’m perfectly fine with anyone of them,” responds Emily.

 

“Well, that’s your opinion. But some of us just don’t have such low standards Emily,” says Teddy.

 

Emily looks exasperated by Teddy’s comments. But that annoyance turns into utter nervousness when she sees, hovering right behind Teddy, Ron, and Van, the Green Lantern. “Teddy,” Emily says as she tries to stop him from saying anything too bad about Green Lantern.

 

“I’m serious Emily. It’s nice that we have a Green Lantern, but did it have to be the one with the stupid crab mask?” rhetorically asks Teddy. Emily sees the Green Lantern looks somewhat offended and touches his mask. “And what’s with the almost completely black uniform? Is he a Green Lantern or a Black Lantern?” The Green Lantern then looks down at his uniform, still looking pretty offended.

 

“Teddy, stop,” pleads Emily.

 

“Why are you just talking to me. Ron would have wanted another Green Lantern too,” says Teddy.

 

“It’s true,” says Ron.

 

“Ron, don’t,” says Emily.

 

“What? I mean, it’s cool that we have a Green Lantern, but it would have been much cooler if we got the black Green Lantern,” says Ron. Emily looks worried, but she sees that the Green Lantern doesn’t really look offended by that. In fact, it kind of looks like he understands completely.

 

Emily then sees that Van is about to start talking and gets worried again. “While these two have been arguing about which Green Lantern they would have preferred, I’m glad we got this one.”

 

Emily starts to relax. “Oh good.”

 

“I mean, he’s still a Green Lantern. He’s an A-List superhero,” says Van.

 

“That’s very true,” says Emily. She sees that the Green Lantern looks complimented by that.

 

“And if an A-List superhero is either stupid or crazy enough to come here to this dump of a city, who are we to complain,” says Van, who then slightly chuckles. Teddy and Ron follow suit.

 

Emily looks mortified. She sees that the Green Lantern has crossed his arms, and whatever feeling he had before has been switched to one of annoyance. “Please stop. All of you.”

 

“No, let them keep going. It’s interesting to hear what people really think,” says the Green Lantern.

 

All three of the men stop laughing. They all slowly turn around and simultaneously say, “Oh my God, it’s the Green Lantern!”

 

“I mean, hey. If you truly feel that way, maybe I should just leave,” says Green Lantern. He then flies away to his left.

 

“No, please don’t…” pleads Van, as he, Teddy, and Ron, rush to the left side of the balcony and watch Green Lantern fly away and disappear.

 

“Nice going, you guys. You got rid of Green Lantern,” says Emily. Just when she thought things were going to get better, her friends scare off the only person who could make that possible. She hears something to the right of the balcony and she sees the Green Lantern there. She puts her hand to her chest and says, “Oh, thank God.”

 

“I’m sorry,” says the Green Lantern. Van, Teddy, and Ron all turn around to face him. “That was a bit mean. I just wanted to see what you all would do. Still, you shouldn’t talk bad about anyone behind their backs. It’s very rude. You’re just lucky I’m such a forgiving guy.” He smiles, walks up to them, and outstretches his hand. “Hi, I’m the Green Lantern.” Teddy begins to shake the Green Lantern’s hand and then faints. “Oh my God. Is he ok?”

 

“He’s fine, just a little excited,” says Ron. He then bends down and grabs Teddy’s arms. “By the way, I’m Ron. And I stand by what I said.” He then starts dragging Teddy inside. The Green Lantern pulls back his hand and looks confused. Ron then quickly comes back, sans Teddy, and says, “Still a big fan. Please don’t leave us for real.” He then goes back inside, picks Teddy up, puts him on his chair, and fans him with a folder until he starts regaining consciousness.

 

The Green Lantern looks at Van. “You must be Vandeveer Wayne?” he says as he outstretches his hand again.

 

“Oh my God. The Green Lantern knows my name,” says Van. He grabs hold of a chair on the balcony. “I’m feeling a little light-headed.”

 

The Green Lantern looks a little worried. “Are you going to faint as well? Because now that I know that might be a very common thing around here, if you do, I’ll at least have enough time to make something to keep your head from hitting the floor.”

 

“I’ll be fine. Waynes don’t faint so easily,” states Van. He then tries to compose himself, as to look cool in front of the Green Lantern.

 

The Green Lantern looks relieved and smiles. “Well, good. That’s good to hear. Anyways, I wanted to come meet some of the most powerful individuals that this city has to offer, and you were high on my list.”

 

“You think I’m the most powerful?” asks Van. He, again, looks a little light-heated.

 

“I didn’t technically say that,” responds the Green Lantern. This did not stop Van from outright losing consciousness. This time the Green Lantern is prepared, creates a very English-looking butler to catch Van.

 

The butler construct says, “There, there Master Wayne. There is no need for that.” The construct gently places Van on the chair he was grabbing. The construct grabs the nearest table, puts Van head on it, and pats Van on the head. “There, there Master Wayne. You need your rest.”

 

The Green Lantern makes the butler disappear. He then looks at Emily, really looks at her, and it seems, for a brief second, he already knows her. He composes himself, smiles, outstretches his hand again, and says, “Hi, I’m the Green Lantern.” Emily, tentatively, shakes his hand. “And your name is?”

 

Emily is starstruck, but she still manages to answer. “Emily Locke,” she says, smiling a goofy smile.

 

“Are you going to faint too? Because if you are, just letting you know, you’re not going to get the butler,” says the Green Lantern.

 

“No, I’m fine,” whispers Emily, still smiling like crazy.

 

The Green Lantern is starting to get visibly uncomfortable with all the attention he’s getting. He decides to ask Emily a question that has been in his head these couple of hours. “I’ve got a question for you. Is this going to be the norm around here? Are people in this city going to keep treating me like I’m some sort of celebrity? Because, this is not my first stop and literally every stop I’ve made, so far, people have treated me this way.” he asks.

 

“Well, I mean, you kind of are a celebrity,” responds Emily.

 

“I mean, I guess. It’s just, y’know, I have never been treated like this to this extent and this frequently. There’s been a few times for me where being a superhero felt like being a celebrity. Like this one time where me and Superboy, back when he was wearing the leather jacket, saved a bunch of people, and then some people came up to us asking for autographs. It was pretty nerve wracking,” says Green Lantern.

 

“Oh, come on. It couldn’t have been that bad,” responds Emily.

 

The Green Lantern looks seriously at Emily. “I was so caught off-guard by the entire situation that I agreed to sign an autograph. I was a few letters in, and then I realized that I was starting to sign my own name. I had to cross it out and just write Green Lantern instead.”

 

“That does sound pretty bad,” says Emily. The Green Lantern nods. “Well, hey. At least you now know not to do that. And, who knows, maybe in few days … maybe weeks … everyone will just treat you like they did Crimson Fox or Green Fury. Every now and then you’ll get mobbed by paparazzi, but generally people will just see it as nothing too special and just leave you be.”

 

“I hope so,” says Green Lantern. Sirens can be heard a few blocks away. “Well, I guess that’s my cue to leave.” He is about to fly off, but then says, “Quick question. Do you think my mask looks stupid?”

 

“Not at all. I kinda like it,” answers Emily.

 

Green Lantern sighs in relief. “Ok good. Well, nice meeting you Emily.” And with that the Green Lantern flies away to see how he can be of service to the citizens of Charm City.

 

“Nice meeting you too,” says Emily, although she doubts he was able to hear her. Emily hears Van start stirring and then he violently wakes up.

 

“Was the Green Lantern really here or was I just dreaming the whole thing?” asks Van.

 

“He was really here,” says Emily.

 

“How did you think it went, in regard to me?” asks Van.

 

Emily puts on a fake smile, “It went great.”

 

“Good. Good, good, good,” responds Van. He then stands up, fixes his suit and tie, and walks back to his office.

 

Emily walks back to her office and continues working.

 

_Hallway outside Emily’s apartment_

Emily returns to her apartment building floor at around 6 P.M. Her new neighbor, Kyle, is exiting his apartment and begins walking towards her. He does not see her because his head is down and he’s looking at his phone. She sees that he is still wearing jeans, but he now has on a leather jacket and a Nine-Inch Nails T-shirt. She decides it would be rude to not say hello. “Hello, Kyle. How’s it going?”

 

He looks up from his phone and smiles at his neighbor. “Hey, Emily. Everything’s good. Just going to do a little shopping. How about you?” Kyle asks as he puts his phone into his pocket.

 

“Great. Really great. Like really, really great,” responds Emily.

 

“Sounds great,” he says. “Would you care to elaborate? I mean if you want to. If our relationship is going to be one of those ‘hey neighbor’ but otherwise we don’t talk to each other kind of thing, just let me know now.”

 

Emily says, “No, I don’t mind at all. You must have heard by now that Charm City has a new hero in the form of a Green Lantern?”

 

“I did hear that, yeah. That’s actually is pretty great. A Green Lantern is a pretty great superhero to get. Granted, I’m more of a Superman or a Batman kind of guy myself, but I’m actually a pretty big fan of this Green Lantern in particular,” says Kyle.

 

“That’s good to hear. Y’know he actually visited where I work, which would be awesome, but it was really quite embarrassing. I mean, you would not believe the things he heard some of my coworkers were saying today about him. And I was just there thinking, ‘He’s our Green Lantern, please stop talking,’” Emily says. “Is it too early to start calling him ‘our Green Lantern’?” she asks.

 

“Well, he is our city’s official hero now, so I don’t think it’s too early,” Kyle answers. “Back to the original topic, allow me to take a guess. Were they saying things like ‘Why couldn’t we have gotten another Green Lantern,’ ‘His uniform looks stupid,’ ‘He must be pretty crazy or stupid to want to come here?’ How am I doing so far?” asks Kyle.

 

Emily looks impressed by his answers. “Pretty good, actually. Wow. Those were exactly what they were saying. It’s almost like you were there.”

 

“Yeah, kind of,” responds Kyle. “In actuality, those just seemed to be very common complaints on the internet that I saw about Green Lantern. Man, it did not take that long for people to start complaining about him.”

 

“Nope. Not at all,” says Emily, clearly annoyed by her fellow citizens actions.

 

“But hey, who knows. Maybe in a few days, or maybe a few weeks, this new hero craze will die down and everyone will just start treating him like any other hero. Y’know, like it’s no big deal, nothing too special and just leave him be,” says Kyle.

 

Emily smiles. “That’s exactly what I said to him, right before he had to go stop a robbery, I think.”

 

Kyle smiles “Well, then. I guess great minds think alike.”

 

“Yeah, I guess they do,” she says. A brief moment of silence happens between the two Charm City citizens. “Well, I guess I’ll just leave you to your shopping.” She walks to her door and puts the key in.

 

“Ok. Yeah. See you later then, Emily,” says Kyle. He walks to the elevator, pushes the button, and enters.

 

Emily goes into her apartment, puts her things away, and then puts on her pajamas. She then reheats some leftover chicken from the night before. Once she is done, she sits down at her table, turns on the television, and starts flipping through the channels. She lands on a local show called “The P.O.V.” where the women on the show are talking about Green Lantern’s butt. “Oh, c’mon Charm City. Do better.” Emily is about to change the channel, when they show a close-up shot of his butt. “It is a nice butt,” she says as finally changes the channel to the 6’o clock news where the news anchors are having an argument about having a Green Lantern in Charm City. “Seriously?” she asks herself.

 

Emily decides that she will be better off eating her dinner, sans television. She continues going through her usual routine, except this time she goes to bed at 9:30, which is earlier than usual. “I’m going to need all the rest I can get today. Who knows what the world has in store for me tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same thing as before.


	3. A Press Conference in Charm City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Green Lantern gives a press conference hoping to answer some of the questions the citizens of Charm City have for him. Emily finds out that someone is very vocal about their disapproval of the Green Lantern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really long time. I apologize. I lost interest for a bit, but it's come back to me now. I'm hoping to get more writing done soon.

_Wayne Securities_

Emily Locke is in her office, happily working away. And why wouldn’t she be happy? The Green Lantern has been hard at work at making Charm City a safer place to live. Already in the two days that he’s been here, he has captured Jack O’Lantern, several thieves, an arsonist, and saved the people in the building that the arsonist was burning. He also pitched in putting out the fire. As Emily finishes sending off a progress report, she sees Van running crazily out of his office.

 

“Turn on the TV! The Green Lantern is having a press conference!” Van exclaims.

 

Teddy runs to the TV and turns it on. “What channel is it on?” he asks.

 

Van looks at Teddy like he’s an idiot. “Obviously 52.”

 

Teddy, clearly annoyed, puts it on channel 52. Everyone nearby, including Emily, gathered around to see their new hero speak. The Green Lantern is standing in front of a podium in a room in city hall. He clearly looks uncomfortable with the entire situation.

 

The Green Lantern clears his throat. “So, I have been asked to do this little question and answer session. I had a few minutes where I wasn’t really doing anything, for now. So, I decided to do it that way I can answer as many questions for you.” He looks around at all the reporters. “Is anybody willing to start us off?” Many reporters start raising their hands. “Um, how bout we start with you,” he points at Daniel Mulaney.

“Hello, Daniel Mulaney with News 52. You may remember you saved my life yesterday?” says Daniel.

 

“Oh yeah. Well, Daniel…what do you want to know?” asks Green Lantern.

 

“How did you become of Charm City’s existence? Was it because of news about we were heroless or did you know prior to that?”

 

“Actually, I did know about Charm City before that whole thing. I visited here once before. While I was here, I stopped a bunch of Riddler’s henchmen. I think one of them got away though. I punched him in the face, I think I may have left an indent of my ring on it, and then I turned around to deal with another one, and he got away.”

 

“Huh, it was him that punched my ex-boyfriend,” says Emily.

 

The Green Lantern points to an African-American man in a nice gray suit. “How about you? What do you want to know?”

 

“Hello, Jason Robinson from the Charm City Tribune. Why exactly are you here?” he asks.

 

“Oh, well. That’s easy. I wanted to help the people of Charm City,” responds Green Lantern.

 

“No, seriously? Did you lose a bet or something? Did you piss off one of your higher-ups?” asks Jason.

 

The Green Lantern chuckles a bit, until he sees that Jason is serious. “Oh, you’re serious?” He stops chuckling. “I’m being serious. I wanted to come here and help. I haven’t been on Earth that much I came here for a visit, and that’s when I saw that Charm City needed a new hero. And since I’m an Honor Guard Green Lantern, which means I can basically go to any sector I want, I decided to stay here and help out in any way that I can.”

 

This answer seemed to please Emily. She thinks “Hopefully he really means that.” She sees him pick someone else, but instead of listening, she gets distracted by Van’s tie. “Is that a Green Lantern tie?” she asks.

 

“Of course. In case he comes back here, I want him to know that the most powerful person in Charm City has his back,” responds Van.

 

“Van, I don’t think he technically said-”

 

Van cuts Emily off, “Shut up, Emily. He’s getting asked another question.”

 

She didn’t hear the woman’s name before she started asking her question. “For your last question, can you answer whether or not you have any archenemies that the citizens of Charm City should be aware of?” asks a middle-age blond woman.

 

“None that come to mind no. You could arguably say Sinestro, since he’s pretty much a villain for every Green Lantern, but for me specifically? No, not really,” answers Green Lantern. “Well, that was the last question. I will now leave and continue to try and make this city a much safer one.” The Green Lantern flies through the roof and leaves.

 

“Well, since he can go through walls, it seems like he’s already saving people money on roof repairs,” says Ron. He turns away from the tv and notices Van’s tie. “Is that a Green Lantern tie?”

 

“Yes, it is,” answers Van. “The GL and I are pretty tight now, and I just want to show him that the most powerful man in Charm City has got his back.”

 

“Again, I don’t think he technically said-,” begins Emily before she is cut off, again, by Van.

 

“Yes, he did say that Emily. Your memory is playing tricks on you,” says Van.

 

“How is he going to know about your tie since he’s not here?” asks Teddy.

 

“I posted a picture online,” responds Van.

 

“Well then, if you are already posted it, why don’t you just take it off now?” asks Teddy.

 

“In case he sees it and shows up again, I want him to know that it wasn’t just for the picture,” answers Van.

 

“So, you expect Green Lantern, our city’s official hero who is swamped trying to clean up our city, to come here again because he saw you post of photo of yourself online wearing a Green Lantern tie?” asks Jackie.

 

“It could happen!” exclaims Van. He then storms back into his office.

 

Emily heads back to her office and continues to work. Her curiosity gets the better of her, and she looks up what people are saying about the Green Lantern. Things seem to be getting a bit better, aside from the common complaints that her friends pointed out, but then she sees a link to a live interview that doesn’t look to be pro-Green Lantern. She clicks on it and puts the volume on low.

 

A middle age brunette woman in a black pants suit is being interviewed by CCN (Charm City News) on her stance on Green Lantern. The woman in question is Lillian Hawkes, the head of Hawkes Tech which is a subsidiary of Hawkes Industries.

 

“I am not anti-Green Lantern. All of them are heroes and should be respected as such.. However, I am anti-Green Lantern as a hero for Charm City. We needed a hero, and we got one. An A-List superhero. And with an A-List superhero comes A-List supervillains. The Green Lantern is now a flying beacon letting A-List supervillains know that Charm City is ripe for the picking. We already had enough problems when we only had to deal with villains like Jack O’Lantern. Now, we could potentially face an attack from Sinestro. This Green Lantern was also a member of the Justice League. What if one of their villains comes here looking for revenge against him, like Kanjar Ro? We will not be able to handle an attack of that magnitude. I believe that the destruction that this city will face under his “watchful eye,” will be far greater than anything any of us have seen before. So, if he is really serious about helping Charm City, then he should do the right thing and leave.”

 

Emily turned off the video. She couldn’t believe the things that Hawkes was saying. Since, she was unfamiliar with Hawkes, Emily thought it would be a good idea to ask someone who might know more about her. She left her office and walked towards Van’s.

 

She sees that Jackie is in Van’s office. As she gets closer, Emily hears Van ask Jackie, “Would it be too much to arrange a big welcome celebration for the Green Lantern?”

 

“Yes,” Jackie bluntly says.

 

“Ah, who asked you?” responds Van. Emily walks into his office, and he asks her, “Emily, would it be too much to arrange a big welcome celebration for the Green Lantern?”

 

“Yes,” says Emily.

 

“Well, what would you know? You live a one-bedroom apartment,” says Van. Emily looks slightly offended by this. “Well, what do you want Emily?”

 

“I was wondering what you know about Lillian Hawkes?” asks Emily. As soon as she said Lillian’s name, Emily sees that Jackie’s eyes are wide-open, as if to say, “why would you say that name.” She also sees the blind fury in Van’s eyes.

 

“Lillian Hawkes?” asks Van in a low, angry tone. Jackie quickly walks backwards out of the office. Emily sees Van’s hand ball up. “Why do you want to know about Lillian Hawkes?”

 

“I just saw an interview with her and how she is anti-Green Lantern-”

 

“Oh, that bitch would be!” screams Van.

 

“Whoa, isn’t that a bit of an overreaction?” questions Emily.

 

Van looks at Emily in disbelief. “Over? Overreaction? Emily, do you even know the horrible things that woman has done?”

 

“No, that’s why I wanted to ask you about. To see why she would be so against having a Green Lantern here,” says Emily.

 

“Lillian Hawkes is a manipulative, selfish, conniving thief. She has stolen my parking space on numerous occasions. Stood me up countless more. She has poached many Wayne Securities employees. And, I don’t have any physical proof, but I am very sure that she is stealing technology and ideas from other corporations. That she-devil only cares about herself. If she doesn’t want the Green Lantern here, it’s because he will finally be the one to put surprisingly tight ass in jail for good.” Van finishes his rant. “That’s it. I’m setting up that welcome celebration. If she thinks I will allow her to scare off the only person that make Charm City less of a dump by association, she’s got another thing coming.”

 

Emily slowly walks out of Van’s office as he picks up the phone to make preparations for Green Lantern’s welcome celebration. She avoids eye contact from anyone else as she quickly gets back to office to finish the day.

 

_In front of Emily’s apartment building_

Emily gets off the bus and walks to her apartment building. As she is about to open the door when Kyle comes out. “Hey, Kyle.”

 

“Oh, hey Emily. How’s it going?” asks her neighbor.

 

“Pretty good. Can’t complain. I’m looking forward to my day off tomorrow,” answers Emily.

 

“That’s great,” says Kyle.

 

“Hey, did you see that Green Lantern press conference today?” asks Emily.

 

“You could say that,” responds Kyle.

 

“Well, did you see the interview with the head of Hawkes Tech, Lillian Hawkes?” asks Emily.

 

“That I did not. Was it good or bad?” responds Kyle.

 

“I guess that kind of depends on what your opinion is on Green Lantern. If your pro, then probably bad. But if your anti, then probably good,” says Emily.

 

“I am pro-Green Lantern, so this is probably going to be bad,” answers Kyle.

 

“Well, it turns out that some people, like Lillian, are afraid that because the Green Lantern is here, all these big-time villains are now going to show up in Charm City. Can you believe that?” asks Emily.

 

“I doubt that will the case. Like he said, he doesn’t really have any villains that could come here specifically for him. So, I think we’re in the clear, for now at least,” says Kyle.

 

“I like that you are so level-headed about the Green Lantern. Some people are so crazy about him. Do you know that my boss is trying to set up this big welcome celebration for the Green Lantern?” asks Emily.

 

“That’s a bit much, isn’t it?” responds Kyle.

 

“That’s what I said. But when Van sets his mind on something, especially something like this, it’s pretty hard to talk him out of it.”

 

“I mean, I don’t speak for the Green Lantern, but if I did I would probably say that he wouldn’t be too into what your boss is planning for him. It doesn’t really seem like his thing,” says Kyle.

 

“Yeah, it really doesn’t,” says Emily. “I’m sorry, we always end up talking about me, what’s going on in your life?”

 

“Oh, y’know. Same old, same old. Trying to find steady work in a new city. Being a freelance artist is always going to be a bit tricky in the money department. But other than that, pretty good. Still trying to get used to Charm City. Don’t really know my way around.”

 

“Well, don’t beat yourself up about it. I’ve been here for months, and even I still don’t know where everything is,” says Emily as she chuckles a bit. Kyle starts chuckling too. They both stop at the same time. “Anyway, nice talking to you. Hope we can do this again tomorrow.”

 

“I hope so too,” says Kyle.

 

Emily goes inside while Kyle walks away from the building. “Poor guy. Doesn’t really know anyone here,” says Emily to herself. She walks towards the elevator, pushes the button, and waits. “But maybe, I can help with that.” The elevator doors open, she walks in, pushes her floor button, and waits while it goes up. All the while, Emily wondering if her friends would like Kyle or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill.


	4. Meeting New People in Charm City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily introduces Teddy and Ron to her new neighbor, Kyle.

_Emily’s Office_

Emily is hard at work at her office. Teddy and Ron then show up at her door.

 

“Knock knock,” says Ron.

 

“Hey guys. What’s going on?” asks Emily.

 

“Well, we were thinking would you like to go out to karaoke tonight after work?” asks Teddy. “We wanted you to have a little fun, since all you’ve seem to be doing lately is working.”

 

“Oh my God, yes!” exclaims Emily. “I would love to.”

 

“Alright then girl, well prepare yourself for a fun night,” says Ron.

 

Just as Teddy and Ron were about to leave, an idea pops into Emily’s head.

 

“Wait,” she says. Teddy and Ron turn back and look at Emily. “Would it be okay with you two if I invited my new neighbor to come hang out with us?”

 

“What?” asks Teddy.

 

“Well, you know. He’s new in town. He doesn’t really know anybody. And I thought it’d be nice to extend a hand of friendship to him,” responds Emily.

 

Teddy and Ron look at each other, knowingly. “It’s a he?” asks Ron.

 

“Yeah. Why?” says Emily

 

Teddy and Ron sit down on the two chairs in front of Emily’s desk. ‘Would you say that this new neighbor of yours that you want to invite to _our_ after-work hang out is attractive?” asks Teddy.

 

“I mean, kind of,” responds Emily. “What does that have to do with anything?” she asks.

 

“Well, whether or not he is determines if you are just trying to be your normal nice self or-” begins Ron.

 

“You want to see if a relationship with this guy is somewhere in the cards for you two. And if that’s the case, then he needs to be vetted by both of us in case he ends up being another henchman like your last boyfriend,” finishes Teddy.

 

Emily looks exasperated at her two male friends. “I’m just trying to be a nice person. All because I find him a little attractive does not mean I want to date him. Guys and girls can just be friends. I mean look at us.”

 

“Well, alright then,” says Ron. “But we still have to meet him first.” Emily looks at Ron, annoyed at his insistence. “What? He still needs to be vetted.”

 

“Yeah, Emily. We can’t hang out with just anybody. We have standards,” says Teddy. “And we still need to know whether or not he’s a henchman.”

 

“Fine. You can meet him later today,” says Emily.

 

“Good. So yes, he can come hang out with us. On a trial period,” says Teddy.

 

_Jeanie’s Karaoke Bar_

Teddy and Ron are sitting at a table drinking beer, waiting for Emily and her neighbor to arrive. Emily enter the bar, and not to far behind her is a good-looking fellow in a leather jacket. They both walk up to the table and Emily says, “Teddy. Ron. I’d like you both to meet my new neighbor Kyle Rayner.”

 

Kyle waves awkwardly at Ron and Teddy and says, “Hey.”

 

Emily and Kyle sit down. Teddy is the first one to speak up. “So, I have one important question for you that may determine whether the night ends here and now.”

 

Kyle nervously says, “Ok. What’s the question?”

 

Teddy asks, “The Green Lantern in Charm City. Are you pro-Green Lantern or anti-Green Lantern?”

 

Kyle smiles a bit and asks, “Are you serious?”

 

Ron answers, “Very. Now, would you please answer the question.”

 

Kyle smiles and says, “I’m very pro-Green Lantern.” He sees Teddy and Ron give each other a look and asks, “So, is the night finished?”

 

Ron answers, “It will continue.”

 

“For now,” adds Teddy.

 

Emily is embarrassed that that was the first thing that her friends wanted to know about Kyle. But for now, she hopes the night can continue in a positive direction.

 

“I now have a question for the two of you which may determine whether I leave right now. At any point, did you want the Green Lantern of Charm City to be a different Green Lantern?” asks Kyle.

 

Emily looks nervously at her friends, worried about what they may say.

 

“No,” Teddy and Ron say in unison. Kyle throws them a disbelieving look. Teddy and Ron then say, “Yes.”

 

“I value your honesty,” responds Kyle.

 

Emily asks Kyle, “So, are you staying?”

 

“I’ll stay,” Kyle says as he looks at Emily. He turns back to Teddy and Ron and continues with, “For now,” echoing their statement.

 

_30 minutes later_

Everything seems to be going smoothly with the group. Emily leaves Teddy, Ron, and Kyle to go sing Kelly Clarkson’s “Because of You.” Teddy asks Kyle, “So Kyle, what exactly do you do?"

 

“I’m a freelance graphic artist,” Kyle says.

 

“So, business must be pretty good for you, otherwise how could you afford to move into Emily’s apartment building?” asks Ron.

 

“Actually, not that great. I’m currently looking for work,” answers Kyle.

 

“So, are you running some kind of side hustle, because it’s pretty expensive to live there?” asks Teddy.

 

“It wasn’t that expensive when everything was going to hell here. When villains were running rampant. For those few days, landlords in this city were almost begging people to move in. And since me and Mr. Inman worked out a deal, it won’t be that expensive for me for a long time,” responds Kyle.

 

Emily comes back to the table. “How’s everything going here?” she asks.

 

“Good. Just asking Kyle some questions. Getting to know him a little better,” Teddy says.

 

Emily takes a sip of her drink and then immediately gets a call. She checks her phone and sees that it’s Van. “Excuse me for a little bit more. Looks like Van needs to talk to me.” She walks out the nearest exit, which leads into the alley, to take the call.

 

Kyle sees that she is going into a back alley. “Excuse me, I’m going to go to the restroom really quick.” He gets up and walks towards the restroom. “Why do you have to go into an alleyway Emily? And at night no less,” he mutters to himself.

 

Ron looks at Teddy and asks, “So, do you think he’s a henchman?”

 

“Unclear. I may need a little more time with him to tell. One thing is obvious though. He’s hiding something. What? That I do not know,” Teddy answers.

 

_Alleyway_

Kyle, using his Green Lantern ring, is bending the light waves around himself to make himself invisible to keep an eye on Emily. He’s also keeping his distance just in case. He knows that some pretty bad things could happen in dark alleys. Granted, that was how he got his Green Lantern ring, but he really doubts that will happen again. He sees a shadowy figure approaching Emily. Emily is completely oblivious because she’s dealing with Van over the phone. Once the figure pulls a gun on Emily, Kyle says, to himself, “It’s a good thing I came out here.”

 

Still invisible, Kyle flies away from the scene to make it seem like he was just passing by. He turns visible and quickly returns. He wraps the would-be thief in a slinky construct, from head-to-toe, and lands in front of Emily. Emily exclaims, “Oh my god, you saved me!”

 

Kyle looks at her, smiles, and says, “Yeah, I guess I did.” He snaps his fingers and tries to act like he barely remembers her. “You’re um… Emily, right?”

 

Emily nods and asks, “You remember me?”

 

The thief struggles a bit in the construct, but Kyle tightens it a little. “Yeah, I do. Granted, before I met you, two people fainted right in front of me, so it was kinda a memorable few minutes beforehand. But still, you seemed like a nice enough person.” He clicks his tongue and continues, “So, whatchu doing out here in the middle of the night?”

 

“I was hanging out with my friends in the karaoke bar and I had to take a call from my boss,” replies Emily.

 

“Van, right? The second one who fainted?” asks Kyle.

 

“That’s the one,” answers Emily.

 

The thief continues to struggle, and Kyle says to him, “Hey, stop it. You do know that as soon as this conversation is over, you’re just going to the police, right? Just hang tight.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m holding you up. You have important things to do,” says Emily. She begins walking to the alley door, turns back, and says, “Thank you for saving.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. It was no trouble. You’re lucky I was flying by when I was, otherwise you would have really needed help,” Kyle says. He flies a few feet off the ground, lifts the thief in the slinky construct with him, and tells Emily, “Get back to your friends. And try to be safer ok.”

 

“I will,” Emily responds. She watches him fly away and then enters the karaoke bar again. She walks up to her friends’ table and sits down. She notices that Kyle isn’t at the table. She asks Teddy and Ron, “What happened with Kyle?”

 

“He went to the bathroom a couple of minutes ago. I don’t know what’s taking so long,” Teddy says.

 

Kyle comes back, sans his Green Lantern uniform, and sits down. “Hey, Emily I see that you’re back. Anything exciting happen out there,” Kyle jokes.

 

“Oh, not really,” Emily says nonchalantly. “Just a normal business call, well as normal as it can be when it comes to Van Wayne. Almost got mugged-”

 

That causes all three men to simultaneously react. Teddy, Ron, and Kyle asked, “You almost got mugged?” “Did you get a good look at the guy?” and “Are you okay?”, respectively.

 

Emily answers all their questions, “Yes, I almost got mugged. The guy was wearing a mask, so no, I didn’t get a good look at him. And yes, I am okay. Thank you for asking.” These replies made everyone more relaxed. “I’m especially okay because, and you may believe me when I say this, the Green Lantern saved me.”

 

“Wait, he saved you just now?” asks Teddy.

 

“Yes,” answers Emily.

 

“Right outside?” asks Ron.

 

“Yes,” Emily answers, again.

 

“The Green Lantern is outside!?” shouts Teddy. This causes everyone in the karaoke bar to stop what they are doing. Teddy and Ron quickly go outside to catch a glimpse of the Green Lantern and everyone else follows suit. Everyone that is, aside from Emily and Kyle.

 

Emily sees that Kyle isn’t getting up to go see the Green Lantern. She asks him, “You don’t want to go see the Green Lantern?”

 

“Nah, I’m good. I’m good right here. I’m assuming he already left with the guy that tried to mug you. And plus, I live in Charm City. I’m bound to see the Green Lantern in person one of these days,” Kyle says. He adjusts himself on his chair and leans on the table. “So, we may be without all the chatter and singing for a few minutes. What do you want to talk about to pass the time?” Kyle asks.

 

He smiles at Emily, and Emily smiles back. This seems like the start of a good friendship. She tells Kyle, “I don’t know. How about you begin?”


	5. Help Wanted in Charm City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem arises at Emily's job, and she has an idea about who can help her out with it.

_Wayne Industries Meeting Room_

Emily, like everyone else in the Research and Development department, is waiting in the meeting room for Van. As he is taking his sweet time, Emily started thinking about last night. Teddy and Ron didn’t drive Kyle away, which is a very good thing as far as Emily is concerned. The last thing she needs to have to avoid her neighbor as much as possible. Although, she did feel like there might be some tension whenever she wasn’t there with them, just based on the looks on their faces. She hopes that if they all hang out again, any problems that may be there will resolve themselves.

 

“Okay everybody, we have a problem. And by we, I mean all of you,” exclaims Van as he finally arrives, bringing Emily back to reality. He drops some papers on the desk and slides them towards Emily. “Do you know what those are, Emily?”

 

Emily picks up the papers and looks through them. “They look like the feedback for our Sonic Suppressor, used to help citizens when villains like Silver Banshee attack.”

 

Van nods his head and asks, “Yeah, and can you tell me what is interesting about them?”

 

Emily looks at the sales again and notices something. “These are really bad.”

 

Van snaps his fingers, points at Emily, and says, “Bingo.”

 

This confuses Emily, and everyone else for that matter. She continues looking through the papers and adds, “Why? We know they can’t be defective. We put them through multiple trials. So, what is going…” Emily stops talking when she sees the complaints. She can’t believe it. “People don’t want to buy them because they don’t like the way they look?”

 

This does not sit well with Teddy. “What? Are these people insane? What’s wrong with the way they look?”

 

Emily looks through the reviews and tells Teddy, “The complaints vary from person to person. But the one thing they seem to agree on is, one way or another, they look stupid.”

 

“Stupid?! Stu…I can’t with these people,” Teddy groans. “We put a lot of time and effort into these things. Who cares what they look like as long as they work?”

 

“People are stupid Teddy. The way something looks sometime is more important than whether something works or not,” says Van.

 

“Um Van? Didn’t you just buy speedboat that died on you the first time you took it out into the water? You didn’t bother checking to see if the engine was good because, and I quote, ‘It looks new. And if it looks new, it must be new,’ unquote,” Ron points out.

 

“Hey, that could have happened to anyone. How are people supposed to know that they have to check under the hood before they buy any mode of transportation?” Van exclaims.

 

“Literally everyone knows that,” says Emily.

 

“Well, apparently not everyone, Emily,” Van states.

 

Emily puts that comment aside and looks at Teddy. “People have always cared about aesthetics. More and more studies are showing that people will choose not to purchase a product, any product, for the mere reason that they don’t like the packaging. I’ve known that this is a problem when it comes to food, but not once did I think that would stop people from buying something that is meant to protect from supervillains,” she says.

 

Ron says, “Well, what are we supposed to do about this? We don’t have time to redesign them. And if we did, who’s to say they just won’t like what we create? We’re not artists.”

 

This statement gives Emily an idea. A smile appears on her face, which everyone notices. “No, we’re not. But I think I have an idea.”

 

“Would you mind sharing with the class, Emily?” Van asks.

 

“Not yet. I just have to be sure of one thing,” Emily responds. “May I be excused?”

 

“Are you seriously asking me that? Like you’re some kid in school?” Van mocks.

 

“Yes, I was. But if the only reason you called this meeting was to talk about this feedback, and I have an idea to fix the problem, then I guess the meeting is over,” Emily states. She leaves the room, leaving Van a little shocked. She walks towards her office and thinks to herself “Please be good. Please be good. Please be good.” She arrives at her office, sits down at her chair, opens the internet, and starts typing “Kyle Rayner, Feast Magazine.” She remembers from hanging out with him yesterday, he mentioned that he did a bi-weekly comic strip for them a while back. She starts skimming through everyone she could find. She is pleased to see that they are quite good. She shouldn’t have doubted her new friend’s talents, but if her plan hinged on him being an exceptional artist. Unfortunately, she doesn’t have Kyle’s number, so she has to wait until she sees him later today to ask him a favor.

 

_Big Belly Burger_

Emily stops at Big Belly Burger because she doesn’t really want to cook today. She reaches the front, orders an All-American Burger combo, and waits patiently for her order. She pulls out her phone and then hears, from behind her, someone call her name. “Emily?”

 

Emily turns around and sees Kyle sitting in a booth by himself. “Oh, hey Kyle. Funny seeing you here.”

 

Kyle exits the booth, takes his empty tray, dumps it into the nearest trash bin, and walks to Emily. Once he reaches her, he says, “Yeah, kinda funny. So, you just got off from work?”

 

“Yes, I did. Which reminds me, you’re a freelance artist, right? Meaning you’ll take art related jobs on a case by case basis?” asks Emily.

 

“Yeah?” Kyle responds, unsure of Emily’s intent. “Why?”

 

“Are you still looking for work?” Emily asks.

 

“Yeah. Why?” Kyle asks

 

“I may require your assistance at my job,” Emily admits.

 

This confuses Kyle. “Wait. Don’t you work at a place that does Research and Development? How the hell can I help you there? I’m not a scientist,” Kyle says.

 

“Well, I don’t need you to be one. My problem is more artistic in nature,” Emily responds. She can see the confusion on Kyle’s face. She continues, “Let me explain. At my job, we recently created these Sonic Suppressors to use against any villain that uses sound as a weapon, to protect people’s eardrums. We got a focus group together, and they responded that even if the product works, they wouldn’t buy them because of the way they look. Do you see where I’m going with this?”

 

“I think so,” answers Kyle. “So, if I’m to understand you correctly, you want me to give your Sonic Suppressors a makeover?”

 

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” responds Emily.

 

“Order number 32,” shouts the Big Belly Burger employee.

 

Emily goes to get her food and returns to Kyle. “Look, visuals are very important when dealing with marketing. If someone doesn’t like the way something looks, they may not get it. So, having an artist, like you, around, y’know someone who’s whole job is about making something look good, might not be the worst thing in the world.”

 

“I can see your point,” Kyle says.

 

“Look, just think it over. If you decide you want to do it, let me know before 7:30 tomorrow morning. I’ll take you over to Wayne Security. You’ll work with Teddy and Ron to make sure none of the changes you make will mess with the Sonic Suppressors programming. C’mon, what have you go to lose?” Emily asks as she leaves Big Belly Burger.

 

Kyle stands in place, thinking about her offer for a good minute. “Well, I could use the money,” he whispers to himself. He leaves Big Belly Burger and begins walking to his apartment. “Alright, looks like I have a job to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	6. Author's note

I'm not going to beat around the bush. I have completely lost interest in this story. For the time being, I do not plan on updating this. Somewhere down the line, I might find inspiration again, but as of right now, I've got nothing. If you read the story and were beginning to get invested, I apologize for leaving it like this.


End file.
